team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Gang
The Wolf Gang, also known as Wolfie, Ama, and Mozart (Michael, Fiona, and Andy by day), is a group of werewolf kids who appear in Team Stupendous Z. They are voiced by three members of the alternative rock band Forevermore. Information * Voice Actors: ** Whitney Stanley (Fiona/Ama) ** Diego Skarsgard (Michael/Wolfie) ** Jacob Lynch (Andy/Mozart) * Daytime names: ** Michael Lewis (Wolfie) ** Fiona Hamilton (Ama) ** Andy Wang (Mozart) * Other names: ** Family ** Wolf Kids ** Wolfy-Dylans ** Furry Flea Bugs ** Wannabe Werewolves (by Nintoku) ** Furballs, Furry Fanged Faces, Pesky Dogs (by Spider Queen) ** Doggies (by Team Stupendous) ** Furbrain (Wolfie’s nickname) ** Were-Genius (Ama’s nickname) ** Good Wolf Boy (Mozart’s nickname) * Personality: ** By day (mostly Andy/Mozart): *** Friendly *** Nice *** Helpful *** Forgetful *** Dim-witted ** By night (mostly Fiona/Ama and Michael/Wolfie): *** Hostile *** Rampaging *** Selfish *** Evil *** Rude *** Antagonistic *** Feral (sometimes) * Appearance: ** As Fiona, Michael, and Andy *** Fiona **** Slender, fair skin **** Magenta eyes **** Dark green hair with lighter tips **** Gray jacket over a black MK logo t-shirt **** Long gray plaid skirt **** Red and purple leggings **** Striped stockings **** Yellow shoes *** Michael **** Slender, fair skin **** Green eyes **** Brown hair **** Light brown jacket over a blue metal concert t-shirt **** Light green pants **** White shoes *** Andy **** Slender, fair skin **** Cyan eyes **** Light red shaggy hair which covers eyes sometimes **** Black and white biker jacket over a teal tank top **** Dark gray jeans **** Gray shoes ** As the Wolf Gang *** Ama **** Slender, fair skin **** Wolf ears **** Fangs **** Dark green hair with lighter tips including wolf hair **** Magenta eyes **** Same clothes, only ripped **** No shoes *** Wolfie **** Slender, fair skin **** Wolf ears **** Fangs **** Gray spiky hair with wolf hair **** Green eyes **** Same clothes, only ripped **** No shoes *** Mozart **** Slender, fair skin **** Wolf ears **** Fangs **** Light red shaggy hair which covers eyes sometimes including wolf hair **** Cyan eyes **** Same clothes, only ripped **** No shoes * Occupation: ** Nighttime villains ** Werewolves ** Students (by day) * Alignment: ** Bad (Wolfie and Ama) ** Neutral (Mozart) * Affiliations: Wolf Gang * Goal: To mess up Rockville and take over any vehicles * Birthplace: Rockville * Friends: ** Themselves ** Team Stupendous (by day, mostly Mozart) ** Emma/Spider Queen (sometimes) ** Her spider moth fairies (sometimes) ** Dylan/Armadylan ** Rudy ** Ray/Nintoku (sometimes) ** Red Ninjas (sometimes) * Enemies: ** Team Stupendous ** Krypto the TS Puppy ** BJ/Gideon ** Dylan/Armadylan ** Emma/Spider Queen ** Her spider moth fairies ** Ray/Nintoku ** Red Ninjas * Likes: ** Creating dens ** Troublemaking ** Marking territories ** Antagonizing Team Stupendous, Spider Queen, and other villains ** Mountains ** Bones ** Candy ** The moon ** Getting more powers ** Winning ** Messing around with paint ** Feathers ** Stealing vehicles (all by night) * Dislikes: ** Team Stupendous (by night) ** Mozart’s forgetfulness ** Being called dogs (except Mozart) ** Losing ** Spider moth fairies tickling their noses ** Other villains, even Nintoku ** Getting wet * Powers and abilities: ** Howling ** Strong sense of smell * Vehicle: Wolf Bikez * Weapons: Claws Biography Personality Appearances Notes * Their names resemble composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * They made their first appearance in Rise of the Wolf Moon!. Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:ALH Students Category:Villains